Roleplayer Announcement
by Roleplayerangel
Summary: Cuma pengumuman mengenai roleplayer yang mungkin bakal aku buka, yang bergenrekan yaoi dengan semua anggota BB korea... please read it dan review
1. Chapter 1

Ok dari judulnya mungkin udah ketauan, kalau ini bukan ff. Tapi aku bakal ngebuka RP(RolePlayer) melalui account ini. Aku tw disini adalah tempat untuk memposting ff, karna aq juga memiliki account lain disini yang berfungsi ngeposting ff tp aku sedikit yakin dari sini aku dapat mengumpulkan respon dan sedikit dukungan.

Berawal dari aku yang suka maen RP tp selalu bermain RP dalam bahasa inggris, krn RP dengan anggota yang internasional lbh banyak, tapi dengan banyaknya RP yang aku mainin, aku mulai ngerasa capek dengan keharusan berbahasa inggris. Dan akhirnya aku berusaha untuk nyari RP dengan bahasa indonesia, tp emang RP dengan bahasa indonesia itu sangat langka apalagi yang mengkususkan yaoi ato sejenisnya.

Disini aku bakal ngebuka RP yang sengaja aku untukkan bagi pencinta RP dan yaoi. Disini aku bakal menawarkan semua anggota BOY BAND korea seperti Super Junior, Big bang, 2Pm, EXO, Beast, Shinee, TVXQ, Teentop, B.A.P, BTOB, Infinite, Mblaq, dll. Untuk itu aku ngeposting ini, dan aku bakal menunggu respon dari semua yang mungkin berminat. Kalau ternyata lebih banyak resposn negatif dari sini mungkin aku bakal mencoba mencari anggota dr tempat lain.

Aku bakal menunggu respon dari sekarang sampe 1 minggu kedepan, setidak2nya aku harus ngedapetin 20-30 respon positif untuk melanjutkan karna akan sangat sepi bermain RP yang hanya beranggotakan 10 orang. kalau respon negatif lebih banyak, aku akan mencari tempat lain untuk menawarkan RP ini. Dan kalau ternyata respon positif nya mencukupi aku bakal memposting rules permainannya satu minggu kedepan d saat aku menutup jawaban atas respon readerdul dan aku sudah selesai mempersiapkan semua hal yg diperlukan dalam permainan kemudian RP ini bakal menaikan Rate sampai 18+, karna aku bakal memperbolehkan untuk semua anggota untuk fluffy, smut, ML or something else. Dan nantinya mungkin aq bakal jd admin tunggal d RP ini

Aku harapakan readerdul akan merespon dan berpartisipasi setelah membaca postingan ini. review please~~. Terima kasih *bow*

1


	2. Chapter 2

Dan untuk tempat RP nya nanti aku bakal pake FB. Karna menurut aku lebih gampang bwt aku bikin persiapannya d sana.

1


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah aku liat ternyata disini lumayan banyak juga yang menawarkan Rolepayer dan adanya di fandom sebelah ky' Anime, Book, Movie dll. Dan selama dua hari ini aku udah mendapat respon yang menurut aku sejauh ini sangat positif, kalau ky' gini terus kemungkinan besar aku emang bakalan ngebuka Roleplayer ini. Dan sekarang aku udah mulai nyiapin media yang nanti bakal d pake ky' account FB serta event yang bakal ada, rules n keterangan lain. Juga buat tambahan aku g' bakal jd admin tunggal karna nanti bakal ada 1 lagi admin yang bakal ngeabantu aku, karna bakal sangat susah buat mengelola RP ini sendiri. Ky' lumayan banyak yang heran dengan aku yang menggunakan FB sebgai media RP, make Fb sebagai media RP g' sesusah itu, sebenarnya hampir sama dengan menggunakan twitter atopun yang lain, karna aku udah pernah nyoba. Tp menurut aku dengan menggunakan FB lbh banyak event dan kemudahan lain yang bisa di dapat. Buat yang udah ngirim pm aku udah balas pesan kalian. Dan buat yang udah ngeriview juga makasih dan aku bakal ngebalas di sini.

**Oh Yoon Su** : boleh~~

**DheAndini Hunhan's Baby** : aaaa ternyata di BBm juga ada yang nyedian rp ya? Mm menarik~~ transgender tp te2p yaoi… gmn ya? Aku juga bingung kekekeke. Tp disini nanti g' bakal ada transgender na, jd tetap dengan gender masing2 chara, jd pure yaoi dan g' bakal mempertanyakan gender kamu yang cwe' ato cwo'.

**padarkn **: ikutan? Boleh banget malah ^^

**Vampire90** : ok mari join d sini, tp aku bakal make FB sebagai media RP…

**princesssparkyu **: boleh, tp untuk pemesanan chara bisa d lakukan nanti di saat RP world yang aku bikin udah selesai.

**Lim Yena** : jd baby panda ya? Boleh tp pemesanan chara d saat RP world udah d buka baru aku bisa mastiin…. Mian

**Phunny08 **: Boleh! Tp untuk sekarang belum membuka pemesanan, jd aku belum bisa mastiin, jd ren nya d tahan dulu ya ;D

**WindTree** : hahahahaha makasih masukannya. Emang RP semi formal bertebaran d mana-mana, dan sekarang aku mencoba untuk membuka 1. Dan bener banget untuk jadi admin RP tu gampang2 susah, mesti aktif, dan aku bakal mencoba menjadi admin yang baik dan bakal berusaha supaya RP ini g' mono dan membosankan, dan tenang aja aku udah nyedian beberapa event yang mungkin bikin RP ini g' bakal membosankan. Dan juga supaya RP ini g' mono dan ngestuck jg mesti ada dukungan dr pemain supaya sering berintreaksi dan g' terlalu pasif. Sehun, luhan, kris, dio,kai? Ckckckck *geleng geleng* . untuk pemesanan nanti bakal di buka saat RP worldnya udah siap ya~~

: boleh bgt. Tp untuk pemesanan dan cara pemesanan bakal aku posting nanti ya….

**Luhansgirlorz** : iya di FB. mmhh buat bikin account baru FB g' sesusah itu kok asal kamu punya email dan no hp yang g' terhubung dengan account FB manapun….

**MinwooImitasi** : iya emang byk, tp aku belum nemuin yang untuk wilayah indo. Aku juga pernah mainin RP yang smut dan hiper sex gitu dan sampe skrg RP aku yang itu masih jalan dan di sana mereka biasa bgt buat MakingLove, BlowJob, HandJob, ForePlay dll, tp itu dengan komunikasi berbahasa inggris krn kebanyakan pemainnya dr berbagai negara. Dan untuk RP ini nanti aku juga bakal **SANGAT **memperbolehkan sampe ketaraf itu *senyum yadong* kekekekekeke supaya lebih menarik dan lebih seru, makanya dari awal aku udah bilang klw RP ini bakal aku kasih Rated 18+. Betul sekali, aku bakal pake FB sebagi media RP.

**guiltiesevill **: iya sai, aku bakal make FB sebagi media RP nya. OOC? Boleh. Disini aku g' bakal mengharuskan chara memakai sifat yang sama dengan chara aslinya. Yang perlu diingat dengan pasti cuma identisas charanya aja. Karna disini aku mungkin g' bakal ngasih tema RP seperti school, vampire atopun yang lain dan lebih menekankan pada interaksi antar chara yang mungkin 'menginginkan' chara lain. Jadi lebih ke mode another life chara dan tetap dengan identitas asli mereka ky' nama, asal band, umur dll.

**DwitaDwita** : silahkan review, senang klw kamu tertarik. Maaf untuk pemesanan skrg belum di buka, jd tahan dulu sampe pembukaan RP ya…

Mmhhh sekian jawaban jadi beberapa pertanyaan yang udah masuk, dan aku harapkan agar lebih banyak lagi yang berpastisipasi dalam RP ini yang kemungkinan besar bakal di buka. Dan silahkan tinggalkan review untuk respon, masukan, kritik, saran atopun pertanyaan~~~ thanx


	4. Chapter 4

Dengan postingan terakhir kmrn semakin banyak aku mendapatkan masukan untuk pembuatan RP ini dan tema nya. Yang berakhir dengan keputusan aku menjadikan RP chara ini adalah OOC dan bertemakan Host club,,, *kekeke* apa semakin menarik?. Dan lagi aku jg dapat inspirasi dr RP yang aku mainin, tema nya jg host club. Tp tetap bakal aku modif dan dengan tambahan ide orisinil dr aku. Dan untuk reader yang berminat untuk ikut dan belum memiliki account FFn sebaiknya kalian bikin sekarang juga karna nanti untuk pemesanan aku juga bakal membuka jalur PM dan pemberitahuan chara yang available melaui PM. Dan ingat PM baru bisa digunakan sehari setelah pendaftaran, jd sebaiknya buat skrg dr pd nanti chara yang kamu mau udah d ambil orang pada saat pendaftaran karna PM kamu belum bisa digunain.

Ternyata beberapa review ada yang g' terlampilkan di postingan aku ini, di email terhitung aku mendapat respon sebanyak 31 buah sejauh ini dan yang terlihat di postingan aku Cuma 24 jd maaf kalau kemaren reviewnya ada bbrp yg terlewat dan semua review yang g' kebaca itu berasal dari guest jd sebainnya kalian bikin account FFn dulu ya. Dan untuk review dr chap kmrn aku jawab disini. Dan ini postingan terakhir aku sblm pembukaan RP

**Aaaaaa :** bukan twitter tp d FB. Kalau kamu memang berminat untuk ikut sebaiknya kamu bikin account FFn dulu ya~~

**FV08 :** makasih dukungannya,,, Kalau kamu memang berminat untuk ikut sebaiknya kamu bikin account FFn dulu ya~~ dan rennya d tahan dulu krn skrg masih belum bisa booking chara, jd tunggu sampe pembukaannya.

**Shk :** iya,,, makasih udah aku liat

**Qhii :** ayo ayo mari gabung. Dan kalau kamu memang berminat untuk ikut sebaiknya kamu bikin account FFn dulu ya~~

**BabyXia KTS :** boleh banget ayo ikut~~~~~ Dan kalau kamu memang berminat untuk ikut sebaiknya kamu bikin account FFn dulu ya~~

**Princesssparkyu :** pembukaannya segera chingu~~ g' usah pake twitter pake langsung k account ini aja ya

**Syakyumin :** boleh ayo ikut. Tapi untuk skrg kamu masih belum bisa mesen thehun eksoh nya, nanti baru bisa pas pembukaan RP. Dan kalau kamu memang berminat untuk ikut sebaiknya kamu bikin account FFn dulu ya~~

**Angelbangster :** mari join~~ nanti kamu bakal paham setelah kamu ngejalaninnya tp pada dasarnya sama ky' twiiter ato media lain. Ok secepatnya aku buka RPnya. Msh blm bisa mesen chara, jd himchannya d atahan dulu ya sampe pembukaan. Dan kalau kamu memang berminat untuk ikut sebaiknya kamu bikin account FFn dulu ya~~

**Taeminholuprenchullie :** boleh~~ gimana cara joinnya nanti akan ada pada saat postingan pembukaan RP, jd tenang aja

**Luqa :** kalau tertarik ayo ikutan~~ g' masalah buat kamu yang belum pernah main, nanti setelah kamu sampe d RP kamu bakal ngerti sendiri. Untuk syarat, ketentuan dan cara join nanti bakal d jelasin pada saat pembukaan RP. Kamu belum bisa booking heechul, kai ataupun tao skrg, nanti pas pembukaan ya. Dan kalau kamu memang berminat untuk ikut sebaiknya kamu bikin account FFn dulu ya~~

**MinwooImitasi** : wa,,, makasih byk info nya, aku jd byk tau agensi yg nawarin RP yaoi. Nanti kamu bisa baca rulesnya saat pembukaan. Ok usulan kamu aku terima, aku g' bakal ngegabungin real dgn RP dan aku juga udah nemuin tema yang menarik untuk RP ini,,, kekekekeke. N tetep msh blm bisa booking sampe pembukaan ;)

**Zhoumi :** sebelumnya aku mau bilang klw postingan seperti ini di perbolehkan kok sama owner FFn dan juga banyak bertebaran d fandom lain yang mungkin kamu g' tau dan juga lumayan sering ada d fandom ini. Tp kalau kamu ingin ngebuktiin silahkan klik kolom d kanan atas layar kamu ketik roleplayer kemudian tekan enter dan kamu bakal menemukan postingan yang sama dengan jumlah yang banyak. Terima kasih

**Guest :** boleh~~ . Dan kalau kamu memang berminat untuk ikut sebaiknya kamu bikin account FFn dulu ya~~

**Liaohuan :** mmmhhh ky' na lumayan rame jd ayo ikutan. Dan kalau kamu memang berminat untuk ikut sebaiknya kamu bikin account FFn dulu ya~~

: ada kok tp mungkin kelewat~~ klw kamu mau baca kira2 gini balasan aku kmrn "boleh bgt. Tp untuk pemesanan dan cara pemesanan bakal aku posting nanti ya…."

**Yayaya :** iya~~ aku usahain secepatnya. Dan kalau kamu memang berminat untuk ikut sebaiknya kamu bikin account FFn dulu ya~~

**Hanury :** mari mari, mari join~~ semoga aja setelah kamu ikut maen inspirasi untuk ff kamu jd lbh banyak ya

**Jewelintheocean :** sai, review kamu g' aku balas lg ya soalnya kan udah aku kirim k PM kamu.

Dan semuanya udah selesai aku persiapkan, Cuma tinggal d posting aja. Jd yang belum punya account Ffn sebaiknnya bikin skrg krn mungkin sabtu ato bbrp hr lgbakal aku posting~~ jd tunggu ya~~~


	5. Chapter 5

YEY YEY YEY hari ini opening RP yang aku janjiin dan aku kasih nama FLOWER HOST CLUB ROLEPLAYER. dan maaf kalau telat krn kmrn aku ada urusan dan bener2 g' bisa megang internet. nah berhubung skrb udah selesai jd langsung aku bikin dan ngeshare. dan yang nengenaskan aku tetep jadi admin tunggal krn admin yang satu lg sibuk bgt. kemudian aku g' bakal ngeposting rules dan cara join disini, aku bakal posting d tempat lain. Ada yang tau AFF(asianfanfic)? Nah aku bakal posting semuanya d sana. Jd yang mau boba ikutan dan join silahkan meluncur ke link yang ada d profile account aku yg ini... makasih~~


End file.
